Her Knight
by BlackAdderGirl
Summary: Another Chatterer/Fleur oneshot. When Fleur gets captured by the evil cenobite Alastor, she can be sure that her Chatterer aka Mictanleculti is there to save her. He's like a knight in that way. This story also has hints of Pinsty (Pinhead/Kirsty) All cenobites in this fanfic belong to Mr. Clive Barker. Fleur belongs to me. Rated T for slight adult content.


Fleur was happy. She was in the arms of her beloved Chatterer. Chatterer plucked at his guitar. He was playing the song _Greensleeves_. Fleur rubbed his back as he played. "I love you my lady.", Chatterer said kissing her. Fleur wrapped her arms around him. Chatterer held her close. Fleur closed her eyes, waiting for her demon of a knight to sweep her off her feet and carry her away. Chatterer chuckled as he kept his grip on her. "I can change my appearance now Fleur.", he said. Suddenly, Fleur was looking into the eyes of a tall dark haired boy. His eyes were like that of a wolf, as they seemed to be looking right into your soul. they were icey but held a life in them. "This is how I looked like in my human life. I can summon my human side and use it as a disguise.", he explained. Fleur ran her fingers through the uncut hair. Fleur wanted him even more. He soon returned back to his demon form. Chatterer threw her on to the bed. He tied her hands to the post, and began removing her clothes until she was in her slip. "Wait Mictanleculti, can we have a safety word? Just incase I can't take it.", Fleur said. Chatterer nodded. "Very well, the safety word will be 'stop'.", Chatterer said.

* * *

><p>Chatterer stroked Fleur's face. "Are you sure you want to do this?", he asked. Fleur nodded. Chatterer selected his weapons. His knives would do nicely for her first time at this extreme combination of pain and pleasure. Chatterer dug his knife into Fleur's sholder. Fleur gave a yelp and moaned when he began to lick away the blood. Chatterer continued this process in different spots. To his shock, Fleur was enjoying it. Eventually, she no longer felt the pain. Chatterer and Fleur soon decided enough was enough. "How am I supposed to explain my cuts?", she asked. "You won't need to. I know how to heal you.", Chatterer said. He placed his hands over the cuts. Once he removed them, there was no more wound nor any evidence of them. "Will you be mine forever?", Fleur asked gazing at him. Chatterer nodded and kissed her. "Pardon me my dear, but my master is calling.", Chatterer said. Fleur hugged him goodbye. He walked through the schism into Hell. As he walked towards his master he bumped into Merkova. "Honestly Chatterer, what do you see in that little creature? She would die if you tried to turn her. She's so tiny, and delicate. That's not the type of woman you need.", she said with a sneer. "I love her Merkova, and when she is eighteen in two years, I plan on proposing to her.", Chatterer replied. "Oh really? Do you have a ring?", Merkova asked. "Not yet. However, Kirsty said she would help me.", Chatterer answered. Merkova chuckled shaking her head and walked away mumbling something about Chatterer having a bad taste in women. Chatterer continued to walk.<p>

* * *

><p>Fleur looked at her art. She loved drawing Chatterer. She began to draw his image. Half of his face would be human and the other half would be cenobite. Little did she know, a figure was watching her from the shadows. It was the cenobite Alastor. He walked up to Fleur, and grabbed her. Fleur screamed as she was dragged into Hell. Meanwhile, Chatterer was busy carrying out his master's orders. "Chatterer, word is spreading that you plan on asking Miss Lemarchand for her hand. When do you plan on it?", Pinhead asked. "In about two years sir. When she is of age.", he replied. "I see. Remind me again Chatterer, how old are you now in your human years?", Pinhead then said. "I'm seventeen sir.", he answered. "I see, so have you picked out a ring?", Pinhead asked quirking an eyebrow. Chatterer sighed and said, "No sir. Kirsty said she would help me though." Pinhead nodded. He knew Kirsty would be willing to help bring two souls together. Suddenly, he heard screaming. Pinhead coughed and spat up his tea. "My God, who was that!?", Pinhead said trying to catch his breath. The screaming had startled him. "That's Fleur! She's in trouble! I must get to her!", Chatterer said. Chatterer raced out of his master's chamber. Pinhead got up from his chair. Maybe he would check on his darling Kirsty whilst Chatterer was off being Fleur's hero. With that, Pinhead disapparated to be with Kirsty.<p>

* * *

><p>"Put me down! What is wrong with you cenobites?!", Fleur shouted as she kicked and punched the male cenobite carrying her. "Nothing, I just want to rip your flesh off.", Alastor replied. 'Listen pal, I don't know who you think you are, but my boyfriend is one of your kind and I belong to him!", Fleur shouted. "Do I look or sound like I care?", Alastor responded dully. "You should because when he hears my screaming he will tear your legs off and make you eat your guts!", Fleur screamed. "Oh really? Who is this lucky cenobite to have your heart and soul?", Alastor asked. "Chatterer.", Fleur replied smiling at the name of her boyfriend. Alastor set her down on the torture table and looked at her. "Wait, Mictanleculti and you are together?", Alastor asked. She nodded and to her shock, Alastor laughed. "So your the girl all of Chatterer's buddies are talking about? Wait, don't tell me. You think he will defeat me and carry you off into the sunset right?", Alastor said with a chuckle. He continued to taunt Fleur and laugh. A chain suddenly came flying out and pulled Alastor away from Fleur. "Actually, that's not such a bad idea.", Chatterer said as he stepped out of the shadows. Fleur smiled and Chatterer kissed her hand. "I just learned how to summon the chains.", he said grinning. He then glared at the cenobite infront of him. "You were about to hurt my girl. No one is to touch her but me!", Chatterer shouted at Alastor, as he attacked him. The two fought, and Alastor was defeated. As the older cenobite limpedcrawled away, Chatterer untied Fleur. Fleur hugged him and kissed him. Though he was still only a squire, Mictanleculti would always be her knight.

The End.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed this oneshot. Now I know this is very off topic, but for anyone who has read my Sleepy Hollow Fanfic "Love Is Eternal" I need your advice on how I should end the story. Leave suggestions in reviews or Personal Message me. For those who have not read "Love Is Eternal", I suggest you do. It is a nice story about Washington Irving's Headless Horseman. Real historical facts are mentioned in it as well. Also, be sure to check out Spartan Joseph-1222's stories. They are really good if you like Star Wars (like me) or Assassin's Creed, or both. <strong>

**Cheers!**

**-knightfromhell**


End file.
